Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to means for the compensation of undesirable errors in the signal characteristic of three-wire data repeater systems and more particularly relates to the correction of adverse effects which cause undesired variations in the outputs of flux valve compass data repeater systems, including errors due to variation in the horizontal component of the earth's field, index angle errors, and cardinal and intercardinal heading errors.